


From beginning to end 至始至终15

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [17]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终15

“如果你愿意，我会照顾你一生，不离不弃”

 

等等......这是什么情况？Loki彻底傻了眼，看着对面Thor一脸严肃的样子，难道这是所谓的求婚？天啊，这可太不妙了......

 

Loki不是没有被人求婚过，例如之前的Howard公爵、Maurice富豪，以及那个绑架过他的黑手党头目Arno，还有等等一些他都记不清的人。可是对于Thor这次意义不明的暗示求婚意图，Loki居然有些慌了...并不是因为他自己隐瞒了婚约一事，而是他竟然有了一丝的心动的感觉。Thor Odinson的确算是个好男人，对他千依百顺并且多金富有，不论从名望上、还是相貌上都是最佳的人选。说实话，要不是因为Thor今天的一时冲动，Loki都不敢想象自己会如此认真的考虑起婚姻的问题来.......不过很可惜，他与Thor可能注定只能拥有现在这点滴的缘分，要是他不是Laufeyson、以及没有婚约，他真的会考虑要嫁给对方

 

“嗯....我”Loki思考了很久，他能看出对方十分谨慎而小心翼翼的眼神，可是当他刚要拒绝的时候，Thor却先一步抢了他的话，并且很不安

 

“哦，对不起，我知道这个时候不太适合，在这么糟糕的处境下。我们还是先休息吧，毕竟明天还要赶路”Thor如释重负般的松了一口气，然后拦着Loki的身体又躺了下来。

 

Thor想，刚才他一定是疯了，怎么会突然脑子一热的就起了求婚的念头？糟糕，简直是太糟糕了，万一对方拒绝了又该怎么办？Thor的脑子里现在乱做了一团，即使怀里抱着对方也不能让自己感到满足，因为Thor没有忘记当初Loki是因为什么才答应了他的求爱.....很明显是利益，军火生意一半的盈利，以及彩虹桥的部分使用权。Thor起初也没指望Loki能很快的爱上自己，最起码他要先把对方捆在自己身边，然后在一点点的融化Loki的冰冷防线。所以当后来，Thor慢慢的发现到Loki对他有所改变的笑容、充满爱意的眼神，以及无意识的吃醋.....种种的迹象，都让他觉得有了一丝的希望。明明如此肯定般的确认，却在Loki刚才的迟疑中，又让Thor恍惚了起来...........

 

还在胡思乱想的Thor被怀中人小声的哼唱曲调唤回了思绪，因为他对这首歌曲莫名的熟悉，之前在诺维萨德大街上就听Loki哼唱过的。一样的听不到对方在哼唱些什么，只是这个旋律却深刻的印在了Thor的脑中

 

“你貌似很喜欢这首歌”听着Loki的哼唱声，貌似让Thor的心情好了许多

 

“也算不上喜欢，就是没事哼哼。”Loki敷衍着，但心里却再想别的事情

 

“要是有机会想跟你一起回北欧看看，虽然那里是我们Odinson家的祖籍地，但我自己却从来没有去过”Thor回想着自己小时候，母亲对他描述起的家园形象，但现在也只是模糊的记忆了

“......以后有机会的吧”Loki闭上了眼睛一副不想再被打扰的样子，然后翻过身子背向了Thor

 

====  
第二天清早起来的时候，Loki就觉得自己一定是着了凉，在那样简陋的鬼环境下不感冒才怪。只是让他觉得更可恨的是Thor Odinson，这位优质的Alpha居然什么事情都没有。想到这里Loki不是好气的吸吸鼻子，他都要冻死了

 

Thor承认他有些粗心，毕竟他从来都没有和一个Omega打过交道，更准确的说是恋爱。他没有想到Omega的身体会这么脆弱，即使Loki看起来很强势，但也逃不过这样的事实。也许Thor自己习惯了风里来雨里去日子，但却没有照顾到对方的感受，这一点作为一个男朋友来说真的很失职。于是他只能大力的踩着油门，希望能早一些到达苏博蒂察

 

还好他们上路比较早，在临近中午的时候到达了苏博蒂察附近的一个镇子上。他们手里的钱不算宽裕，但节俭着用还能挺上一阵子。Thor在就近的一个电话公用亭里想办法联系上了Tony，在这种情况下估计只有找他才能说动匈牙利那边给予帮助，当然代价是被对方挖苦和嘲笑了半天

 

挂断电话，Thor垂丧着脸回到了车里，这种表情让Loki不免有些担心

 

“怎么？Tony帮不了这事吗？”

 

“不是，他当然有办法。Stark工业的老板，谁不想巴结他？只是免不了又被他教育了一翻。你知道的，Tony之前就不喜欢Eagle也告诫过我，所以这次算是彻底栽了个跟头，还栽的相当尴尬”Thor苦涩的笑了笑

 

“那我们现在怎么办？”Loki裹着刚才在集市上买的羊毛毯子，虽然样式老土的要命，但可以让他勉强保暖，在逃难的日子里哪还顾得上什么优雅和仪态

 

“等，我们只能等。好在这次Tony会亲自出马，所以不会等太久，只要这段时间我们不被Eagle逮到就算成胜利。我的军牌不仅有定位的功能，同时也能产生信号共鸣，所以什么时候它发出共鸣了，我们就出发到达边境线即可”Thor晃了晃他脖子上的军牌向Loki展示着

 

“这挺像猫捉老鼠的游戏”Loki嘲讽般的说着，自从他跟Thor在一起后，就发生了各种各样的事情，虽然都不是什么好事，但也算是不平凡的经历，也值得回味一生

 

“是呀，只可惜这次是我们当老鼠，挺可笑的不是吗。不过我发誓，这次事情结束后我要他们比过街老鼠还惨”Thor的表情暗淡了下来，这让Loki不由得想起了上次在东欧的事情，庆幸的是这里毕竟是塞尔维亚的领土，Thor Odinson再厉害也不可能直接扔个导弹过来吧

 

“我们早饭还没吃那，能不能先解决一下肚子的问题”Loki转移了话题，他一向是个作息有规律的人，即使在之前东欧那么恶劣的条件下Loki都没有落下一顿饭

 

“也是，我也有点饿了。不过我们只能简单的吃上一口了，毕竟现在我们不论是在经济上还是环境下，都不允许我们太高调”

 

“什么都行，就算现在你给我一块放了3天的干面包我都能吃的下去”Loki毫不夸张，他现在身体虚弱，又冷又饿，哪还有心情挑三拣四的

 

Thor被Loki的话逗笑了，虽然听起来很令人心酸内疚，但是看Loki这么窘迫的机会可不多，特别是现在对方还裹了一件土气十足的毯子，这要是在平时....估计Loki宁愿选择杀了他都不会选这么土气的东西来保暖

“你放心，就算我Thor Odinson再落魄，也不会让心爱的人过的太委屈的”

 

====  
的确，午餐比之前Loki预想中的要好一些，虽然称不上豪华和丰富，但起码看起来还算干净，而且菜品的味道还算咽的下去。

 

“你觉得刚才那个老妇人靠谱吗？”可算解决了温饱问题，Loki现在又开始担忧起了他们刚刚租下的房子。在来这间餐厅之前，他和Thor在集市的偏远处找到了一个临时的住所，房主是当地一位老妇人，因为儿子一家常年在外地打工，所以空留下来的房子被他们给租下了。

 

“应该没什么问题。这里落后，消息贫瘠，她根本就不知道我们是谁？只要我们这段时间内别乱出去瞎溜达就会平安无事。对了，说起这个......我们一会儿要再买一些日用品，想办法熬过这几日”说完话，Thor掏出了钱包数着里面没剩几张的钞票，他这辈子对钱就从来没这么精打细算过，不过现在不一样了，他必须打算好一切，不能算错任何一笔开销

 

Loki看着Thor可怜巴巴数钱的样子......不免叹气用手扶向了额头“最好还够买几本书的，要不这几天我会无聊死的”

 

“无聊？有我在怎么可能会无聊？你看的书够多了，再看你就要变成书呆子了。我们应该用大把的时间去做更有意义的事情”Thor抬起头看向Loki，眼里闪着不明意义的光

 

“比如.....？”Loki眯起眼睛，看着对方那没皮没脸表情就知道没什么好主意。最后果然从对方的嘴里听到了他意料之中的答案

 

“.....做点运动，造人繁衍什么的。反正闲着也是闲着”

 

“呵、呵、呵”Loki冷笑了三声，然后给了Thor一个大大的白眼“你就死了这条心吧”

 

“嗨，别这么绝情好不好，亲爱的.....”Thor明显是在调情中，但刚好不好的在这个时候，一个很不识趣的人突然出现了，然后打断了他们的谈话

 

“您是Loki Laufeyson吧？我经常关注你Twitter和ins，你本人比照片好看多了。这位是Odinson先生吧，你们是来这里度假的吗？之前你们在曙光女神号上的消息我都看了，我今天真是幸运，可以和你们合个影吗”

 

Loki和Thor瞬间警觉了起来，没想到在这种地方居然出现了一个认识他们的人，这可不是什么好事

 

“你认错人了”Thor沉着脸，毫不客气的回绝了那个人的要求，然后从钱包里拿出钱放在了桌子上。他们必须赶紧离开，这里已经不安全了。

 

====  
两人急匆匆的出了餐厅，但是没等他们混入集市脱身就已经被人跟上了

 

“他们的速度也太快了吧”这让Thor有些措手不及，也许是巧合，但确实很邪门.....被之前的陌生人搭讪才过了短短2分钟，而现在他们就被可疑的人给盯上了。

 

Loki想回头查看却被Thor制止  
“别回头，装作什么都没发现，一会儿想办法甩掉他们”Thor牵紧了Loki的手，带着他走入集市中。此时正值中午，集市上的人流密集，这正好能有利的庇护他们的行踪。但走了有一会儿，Thor发现自己错了......集市中很多双眼睛在偷偷的注释着他们，显然他们已被包围了

 

Thor拉着Loki走到一个贩卖瓷器的摊位上，拿起一个看上去还算满意的花瓶假意的欣赏着  
“情况不妙，我们被包围了”Thor小声的对身边的Loki开了口

 

Loki当然早就发现了，也明白Thor为什么拉着他突然过来看起了瓷器“大概5个人，盯得很紧...要是想一起走不太可能，所以我们最好分开行动，然后在安全屋汇合”

 

“不行，你怎么知道分开一个人就比两个人会好？这太冒险了...”

 

“不瞒你说，我逃跑的技术还真是一流，要不这么多年来靠什么逃过仇家的”Loki并没有说谎，他这个本事可是多年磨炼出来的

 

Thor思考了半分钟，其实他也没有更好的方法，Loki很聪明，从对方劣迹斑斑的情史就知道他有多狡猾，但Thor始终还是觉得有些不妥，可又不知道怎么反驳回去......

 

“把这个戴上，万一出了什么事情，我也能随时找到你，就算我不能....Tony也会找到你”说完话，Thor将脖子上的军牌联络器撤了下来，交给了Loki

 

Loki傻傻的看着Thor的举动，他明白对方的用意，只是万一Thor出了事情怎么办？自己又要去哪里才能找到他.....

 

“不用担心我的小宝贝，没事的，一会儿我会制造出点麻烦，然后你趁机先溜走”Thor看出了Loki的担忧，他安抚着对方并顺手将军牌为Loki戴好

 

不等Loki再询问下去，Thor就选好了一个瓷瓶向商家开始询价

 

“老板你的眼光真好，这是我们这里工艺最好的，价格2000很值得”商贩热情的招呼着这位看起来很有钱的客人，心想今天一定会有一笔好买卖

 

“2000？是不是有些太贵了....”Thor又拿起那个瓶子仔细的端详着，在商家想要再次开口要价的时候，Thor却一松手直接把瓶子杂碎在了地上....

 

“你这个分明是假货，一文不值”Thor故意大声的嚷嚷着，就是为了把周围的人群吸引过来

 

“你胡说，这些都是货真价实的好瓷器，你必须要赔偿我”店家心疼着自己的瓶子与对面的Thor开始叫嚣起来，而围在外面的人群也越来越多起来。Loki知道自己的时机到了，他慢慢的退到人群边上像是看热闹的陌生人一般，然后趁所有人不注意时，一转身消失在了巷子里。

 

看到Loki成功脱身，Thor也就没必要再耗下去。他一使劲直接掀翻了整个瓷器摊子，好好的一堆瓷器瞬间都掉在地上摔成了渣渣。店主哪能轻易的放过这个来闹事人，直接带着店里的几个伙计就向Thor冲了过来。

 

计划已经成功，Thor心想他可没时间和这几个人再周旋下去，所以下手不重只是轻伤了几个人后就冲开人群迅速撤离。不过令他没想到的是，居然没有一个人跟上来追他？这倒是令Thor感到很意外，顺利的简直不太真实..........Thor没敢直接就跑回安全屋，因为他怕被人暗中跟踪，所以绕了好几个弯路才辗转回到了安全屋

 

“嗨，宝贝，你可没看到..........”Thor推开门准备向Loki炫耀一下刚才的逃跑经过，可当他看到空无一人的房间后，脑子突然轰隆的一声被炸开了

“不好！”

 

====  
Loki本以为自己逃离的很完美，无人发现。可他刚拐到第三条街口的时候，就被3个人挡住了去路，并且后方逃跑的路线也被人堵的死死.......

 

Loki扭动着自己的手腕，被麻绳勒的有些不好受。他被粗鲁的塞进一辆吉普车内，对前方去路一无所知.....  
“你们想带我去哪？你们不应该是去抓Thor Odinson吗？Eagle让你们抓我干什么......”Loki想试着套些话出来，这可不太正常。Eagle明明是想至Thor于死地，自己只不过是个顺路的倒霉羔羊，为什么放着那么大的目标Thor不抓，偏偏要为难一个Laufeyson家的人？

 

“闭嘴，再啰嗦就把你的嘴堵上”旁边的打手显然不想理会Loki，他们一心只想着赶紧回去领钱

 

坐了大概不到一小时的车程，他们来到了一片物流储存区。这里面积很大存满了大大小小的货物，数不清的集装箱在这片庞大的区域中形成了一片如楼宇一般的壮观景象。Loki被身后的打手带进了一个铁皮厂房内，里面的光线很暗，棚顶老旧的灯光也无法满足这里的光照，这里貌似被废弃了很久的样子。  
正当Loki感到疑惑的时候，从二楼的铁皮台阶上传来阵阵的脚步声，一个人影从二楼优雅的走了下来，直到临近Loki的身边，才看清了对方的容貌

 

“欢迎我们美丽的Loki Laufeyson来到这里，我恭候多时了”此时Joseph Winston正得意的站在Loki的面前.......那个之前和他跳过舞，还出言不逊被他扔进泳池里的男人，当然还被Thor暴打了一顿......Loki心想自己怎么会漏掉了Winston家的人，他们在塞尔维亚可是很有实力的，难道这次幕后的主使是Joseph？Loki在短短不到一分钟的时间里又重新理清了一遍思绪，他不认为Joseph Winston有这样的胆量。在Loki还一头雾水的时候，厂房的门口又传来了动静，Eagle带着他的人刚刚抵达

 

“怎么？就抓到他一个人？”Eagle不可置信的看了一眼Loki，然后对Joseph发出了质疑。  
这正好验证了Loki之前的想法，他们的目标依然是Thor，Joseph也不是什么幕后主使，只不过是个借机落井下石的小人

 

“是的没错，Winston先生放着Thor那么大的目标不去抓，偏偏派了6个人去围堵我一个手无缚鸡之力的Omega。看来我在曙光女神号上真是把你得罪的不轻”Loki在Joseph要辩解之前先开了口，添油加醋的想让Eagle与Joseph之前产生矛盾

 

“你个白痴，我都说过了，我们要先抓住Thor Odinson”Eagle很是气愤，他本不想和Joseph联手，但不知道对方从哪弄来了消息非要参合进来。为了以免节外生枝，另外他也需要更多的眼线.....所以就同意了联合，可没想到Joseph简直就是个白痴。

 

“......抓到Loki Laufeyson也一样，Odinson肯定会来救他的，不是吗？”Joseph辩解着，当然他心里可不是这么想的

 

“你怎么知道Thor Odinson愿意冒险来救我？就因为我俩是情人关系？这年头大难临头各自飞的夫妻比比皆是。要不我也不会偷偷的选择溜走被你们抓到，我可不想跟着他受连累”

 

Joseph紧紧的皱着眉，Loki的质问让他无言以对..........

 

“哼，等Malekith到了，你自己和他解释吧”Eagle叹着气，他可不想替Joseph这个蠢蛋背锅

 

“等等，Malekith？他不是被炸死了吗？”Loki瞪着大眼睛，他清楚的记得那个画面，满是废墟和硝烟的城市，奥丁权杖的威力很大，他亲眼鉴证了那座城堡在一瞬间被夷为平地.......

 

“呵呵，你们有去验证过吗？这可不是Thor一向的风格，一时的大意害了你、我以及他自己”Eagle无奈的转身，现在他已经上了Malekith的贼船身不由己，在离去前向Joseph说道“把他先关起来，等明天Malekith到了再发落吧”

 

=====  
夜晚，厂房内很安静，当然也很冷。Loki缩着身子，屈身在一个让他无法站起来的狭小牢笼里，四肢被冰冷的铁锁扣住连接在铁笼的柱子上，他甚至怀疑这个铁笼之前是用来关野兽的，因为里面的气味让他感到有些恶心........

 

Loki表面上很冷静，可心里却想着一些事情，比如Malekith为什么没有死，会不会是Eagle在骗他？又或许Thor真的是太大意了，没有斩草除根？那时候他被该死的发情期困扰着，根本无心去想这些事情。以及他和Thor之前的各种纠缠和摩擦....也许扰乱了Thor原本冷静和果断的抉择，多多少少可以说是自己影响到了Thor，才有了今天的困境。

 

无奈的叹息着，Loki倚靠在身后冰冷的铁柱上。这时他突然无比的怀念起Thor温暖的怀抱和臂膀，于是若有所思的从衣领里掏出了白天Thor给他的传感器军牌，脑中回想起之前自己对Joseph说的话“你怎么知道Thor Odinson愿意冒险来救我？就因为我俩是情人关系？这年头大难临头各自飞的夫妻比比皆是”那句话虽然是为了挑拨对方而说出口的，但现在Loki也突然觉得很现实不是吗.......

 

“你真的会来找我吗？”Loki在心中反复的思考着，他不想对Thor抱有太多的期望，毕竟这么多年来都是他自己以一个人扛过来的，但如果自己真的被Thor放弃了....又会矛盾的觉得有些心痛

 

铁笼旁边的门被轻轻推开，一束光从外向内延伸过来，一个人逆光站在前方......Loki带着几分期待等着那个人来到自己身前


End file.
